


SGCR_无标题_Entry1

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, SGCR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: 短打小片段，ConneR单方面性转，是肉体上的SGCR+CRSG以及精神上的CRSG。
Relationships: Sagar Thakker/Colin Neumann Jr.｜ConneR





	SGCR_无标题_Entry1

“你现在的表情看起来真是色呢。明明插在我的身体里，却露出了被侵犯一样的表情啊。只是用手指就让你这么舒服了？还是说……你想起了被我进入身体的感觉？”  
“哈、哈啊……”  
出口的声音除了呜咽再无其他，Sagar将前额抵在ConneR的胸口，他只觉得脑子里混沌一片，记忆中的场景浮现于脑海，如同每一次被正式插入之前一样，修长的手指埋在他的后穴里，捣弄着熟悉的敏感点，而此刻博士柔软紧致的穴肉正包裹着他的性器，随着身体的动作摩擦着高热的柱体，腻滑的液体被搅出令人脸红心跳的水声。  
埋入甬道的三指忽然加大抽插的幅度，ConneR模仿着交合的动作，用指尖蹂躏着脆弱的软肉，她感受到身上的躯体颤抖得更厉害了，入耳的呻吟里也染上了一丝哭腔。  
“呜啊……！要、要去——”  
“嗯？这种程度就已经不行了么？”  
调笑的话语和甬道忽然夹紧的力道一并传来，正在进攻敏感点的手指忽而转开，揉弄起附近的软肉，却不再触碰那一点。Sagar浑身一颤，即将攀上顶峰的身体猛然被人拉了一把，悬在绝顶前刻的感觉让他难耐地呜咽出事。ConneR微微低下头亲吻着他的额角，语调温柔，出口的话却宣告着一次任性的折磨。  
“我还没有享受到位呢。不做到我舒服为止是不会让你去的哦？”  
“呜、这……”  
太犯规了——Sagar本能地想要反驳，却被后穴里游走的手指和吮吸着前端的软肉夺走了发声的力气，只剩下细碎的呻吟。他只能求助般地望向那只金眸，试图获得一点放宽的机会。  
“啊，不过你是第一次做这种事吧？那么，我来稍微指点你一下好了。”  
下一秒Sagar感受到埋在甬道中的手指抽离了身体，他有些茫然地望着眼前的人。  
“博士要我、唔、怎么做…？”  
“跟着我的节奏来就好。模仿手指的动作还是没问题的吧？”  
“……我知道了。”  
Sagar撑起有些发软的双臂，性器随着动作退出到入口，只有头部仍旧埋在里面。当后穴中的手指开始一点点在体内抽送的时候，他便活动起腰部让性器在甬道里抽插。幅度慢慢加大的同时深入也在继续，每一次都比之前到达更深处的地方，愈发激烈的动作让两个人都不由得喘息出声。  
“……唔！”  
“插到顶了哦？”  
三根手指完全没入的快感令Sagar禁不住发颤，他以颤抖的手指握住ConneR的腿根，挺起腰让性器完全顶进湿热的甬道内。  
最终的深入逼出一声绵软的呻吟，Sagar感受到对方的甬道一阵紧缩，炽热的软肉贪婪地吸着埋进体内的物体。前后的快感交缠在一起让他头晕目眩，冲动终于突破了极限，他几乎是本能地按住修长的双腿将其完全分开，顶弄起深处最柔软的一块肉壁。他终于听到ConneR平稳的声线出现了波动，那出口的呻吟带上了颤音，埋在他身体里的手指也忽而乱了节奏。  
“博士、博士……”  
Sagar反复呼唤着独属于他一个人的称谓，脱离了对方的指引，他按下怀中人的腰肢开始主动地抽送起来，被反复蹂躏的软肉开始急促地张缩，腹内再一次涌起熟悉的冲动。  
“哈啊、不行了，博士，要去了——”  
“没关系，你做的很棒……来，和我一起去吧。”  
软肉紧紧压迫着埋入其中的器官，吐出的蜜液与涌入身体的白浊混在一起，顺着结合处的缝隙溢出。高潮本身的持续时间并不长，但Sagar却觉得缓过神来好似花费了一个世纪。他扶着ConneR的肩慢慢退出她的身体，抽离的动作引出一声轻哼，粘稠的液体被连带着从微弱开合着的小口吐出，让画面又添几分色情。


End file.
